MGS: WTF moments
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: Aly & Alyssa, junior soldiers, bring you Snakes WTF moments.
1. Epolouge

Hi, my name is Aly. I'm a thirteen year old that loves adventure! This is my twin sister, Alyssa. She is a thirteen year old super genius that helps me with my homework! _Hey! That wasn't in the script! _Sorry sis! Anyways, we are junior soldiers. You all know Solid Snake, right? _They better know him! _WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, YA NERD! GOD! As you know, his life is full of "WTF" moments. This story is based on a WTF moment he had over a period of five months. It started with our simple science project. _Yay! Flashback time! _Um, yes. Flashback time... _Can I say it this time? _Sure, knock yourself out! _Yay!_

_Being junior soldiers, we know Snake very well. He is our mentor, after all. But, we occasionally get on his nerves. Can I show this clip first sis? _Fine, just don't blow it up! _No __problem__!_

_Aly & Alyssa: Ooh! A rocket launcher! Can we fire it? Can we fire it? Can we fire it? Can we fire it? Can we fire it? Can we fire it?_

_Snake: No! It's dangerous! Your parents already disagree to letting you train with me! I don't need any more trouble than that!_

_Aly & Alyssa: (__Making biggest puppy dog eyes ever, looking as though they were going to cry.) PWWWWEEEAAASE?!_

_Snake: I said no!_

_Aly: (grabs shotgun and aims it at Snakes head) Do ya WANT me to blow your head off?!_

_Snake: (shaking and quivering) O-o-k-kay. Go ahead and fire the rocket launcher._

_Aly: Me first! Let's go! (Fires rocket) All right...(blows up important building) whoops..._

_Heh...that was funny. _Yeah, funny, but embarrassing. _Anyways, this WTF moment started with a simple science project._

_Science teacher: Alyssa, I would like to ask you a question._

_Alyssa: yes?_

_Teacher: Are you and your sister ready to take on a science project?_

_Alyssa: I don't know..._

_Teacher: It involves your mentor._

_Alyssa: Done deal!_

And so, our tale begins. _Prepare for WTF moments!_


	2. Arrivals

Snake just got out of the shower when the colonel called him on his codec.

"What is it Colonel?" Snake asked, sounding annoyed.

"Snake, we have a minor mission." the Colonel said. "You need to help the twins with a science project."

"Wait, what?" Snake said, confused.

"They will tell you when they arrive. Otacon is moving in with you for this 'mission.'"

"What?!"

"He will be there shortly.(click)"

"I don't like this." Snake said before someone knocked on the door.

"Hi Snake!" Otacon said as soon as the door opened.

"AH! Don't do that!" Snake yelled.

One hour later.

"Okay, it took a lot of moving of my stuff, but you're all moved in Otacon." Snake said, angrily. Just then the doorbell rang. Over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over again. Annoying, I know.

"Hang on!" Snake yelled as he went to the door.

"Hi Mentor!" Aly and Alyssa said in unison. Snake looked behind him and saw a small moving truck.

"So, what's in there?" Snake asked, pointing to the moving truck.

"Oh, just some books, bedding, computers..." Alyssa started.

"...Art supplies, video games..." Aly continued.

"...and custom made technology." they both finished, shrugging their shoulders.

"So what's your science project?" Snake asked.

"Nothing much. Just to study yours and Otacon's relationship for the next five months!" Aly said, trying to cover the awkward situation with a cute voice, face,and laugh.

"What?!" Snake and Otacon said in unison.

"What class are you taking?" Snake asked, concerned.

"Human growth and development." the twins said in unison.

"In English please?" Snake said.

"Sex ed." Aly said, slightly annoyed.

"AHHHH!" Snake and Otacon screamed in unison.

One hour later.

After moving in, Aly and Alyssa were fiddling with a ray gun of some sort.

"Whatchya doin'?" Snake asked.

"None of your business, loser." Aly said.

"Okay, set for age fourteen and done." Alyssa said. "Mentor, Otacon, stand there."

"Okay?" Snake and Otacon said in unison.

**I wont put up any more chapters untill I get 4 reviews!  
**_So please review!  
_And tell us what you think!  
**Shut it you guys!  
**_Sorry!_


End file.
